Many fluids are pumpable only when heated above normal ambient temperatures. Corn syrup, for example, requires a temperature of approximately 125.degree. F. to be easily pumpable. Also, fluids frequently are shipped to, or through frigid areas which cause the fluids to become solid, or semi-solid, and which as a result of such frigid temperatures cannot be easily pumped out of their containers. The present invention provides a method and apparatus which enables the fluids to be easily pumped out of flexible containers despite having been exposed to reduced temperatures.